Some how SoulMates
by Spike is the BIG BAD
Summary: S2 Season two starts at School hard and goes AU- Spike gets a visit from a friend who gives him the best gift he could have gotten. Angel Spike Friend-ship Buffy Spike Romance


Spike watched as the Slayer danced with her friends.

As he was just about to put his plan into action a woman with raven black hair took his hand and led him towards the exit.

Spike didn't know why he followed the woman but he did all the same.

She pulled him out the back door before she finally turned to him.

"William, there are great things you have to do, but first I'm going to give something to you that you not going to like very much. Do you trust me?"

Spike looked at the beautiful woman that just seemed to radiate with both purity and raw power. Even though he knew nothing about her he found himself trusting her.

"Yes, I don't know why but I really do. Who are you?"

The woman looked up at him and smiled. "Well the name of the host I chose to complete my task is Jenny Calendar, but you can call me Isadora. I was sent by the powers that be to give you a gift. Remember, you can be a great champion if you try."

Isadora put her hands on Spikes chest and said something in what sounded to be Latin.

A big flash of white light flashed and surrounded Spike, filling him inside and out with its purity. After the white light vanished Isadora left Jenny's body and both Spike and Jenny collapsed onto the ground drained of all their energy.

BtVs****BtVs****BtVs****BtVs****

Spike woke up with a splitting headache and a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The first thing Spike felt once he got his Barings was the tremulous guilt that could only be if he had a soul. It was then that he remembered what had happened two maybe three hours earlier.

Isadora that was the name of the- well whatever put his soul back in him.

"_What was it that she said? '_A gift from the powers that be' _well couldn't they bloody well make it easier for him to adjust to it?"_  
>Spike looked at his boots and for the first time since he woke up he noticed the sleeping form that he recognized as Isadora or this must be jenny whatever, the woman Isadora used to do her task.<p>

With his new soul as his guide to the right thing Spike picked Jenny whoever up and started towards the hospital. _"Bugger, this is going to be a long night, bloody 'ell this is gonna be a long lifetime. Great now I get to be like that stupid git of a Grand Sire of mine. Next thing ya know I'll be helping the helpless and saving puppies on a regular basis"_

Spike was just able to get miss calendar to the hospital and himself back to the factory before the sun was up in the sky. Spike prepared for the inevitable battle that would come when and if the Annoying one found out about his soul.

BtVs****BtVs****BtVs****BtVs****

Buffy cringed as Snyder took her Mother away to talk about Grade Point Averages.

"Uh boy Wills, I'm gonna be in a load of trouble. I just hope-"

Buffy stopped dead when the lights went out.

"Willow go to Xander and Giles, I'm gonna figure out what's-."

Glass broke and Buffy could see what appeared to be ten maybe twelve vampires start right for her.

"Aw Crap!" Buffy twirled around to her mom and the faculty that stood behind her. "Get to the Library. NOW! "

Buffy led the group away from the vamps that were killing everything in sight.

"Mom go now, I'm going- umm, to find Wills"

"No Buffy I can't leave you. You're going with me, I'm sure Willow will be okay."

Buffy saw Giles running towards her. "Giles take my Mom to the Library now, NO arguments."

Buffy twirled around and looked for a weapon as Giles picked up Joyce and left.

"Crap nothin' Okay think Buffy think." Buffy broke a piece of wood off a door.

"Okay not the best weapon but it'll have to do"

Buffy got ready for the upcoming fight.

"Oi wankers hold it."

The lead vampire swirled around. "Spike, what do you want?"

Spike walked through the line of vamps. "I don't believe the Anointed one's gonna be happy with the way you ruined the feast of-."

The ugly vamp furled his brow, "What do you mean I ruined the feast of-?"

"Well poofer, if I remember correctly, you need a lot a vamps to pull it off, and after this tonight their all gonna be dead."

The Vampire laughed in Spike's face. "What, you believe she can take all of us and you at the same time"

Buffy huffed, "HEY! I'm standing right here."

Spike ignored her

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of, you and all those idiots can't take on me or my friend."

The Vampire looked around. "I don't see anyone, 'GRRR' trader."

Spike smirked. "You're not looking hard enough. But then again he's not the one that _you _have to be worrying is he?"

Spike punched the vamp before delivering the killer stake to the heart. Spike round house kicked the next vamp before he sweep kicked the one that came towards him. "Hey, Angel a little help here."

Angel pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Sorry, I was having too much fun watching you in action again."

As Angel joined Spike Buffy finally shook herself from the stupor and joined in.

"Umm, Angel, who's this guy, and how do you know him?

"He's Spike and I'll do interdictions later, as in after the fight."

Buffy high kicked her vamp before being punched by another vamp. Buffy quickly dusted her two. "Okay who wants some—"

Buffy looked around. "Hey where'd they all go?"

Buffy heard Spike's warm accented chuckle fill the air. "Well Luv I believe we killed them all."

Buffy smiled. "Good, now whose is he?"


End file.
